1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a plunger apparatus and, more particularly, to an adjustable plunger including a detachable plunger portion and a removable candleholder.
2. Prior Art
Conventional toilet plungers typically include an elongated wooden handle that is difficult to conceal and store. Accordingly, in public buildings, such as hotels and offices, a maintenance worker must manually transport the plunger from one location to another, which is unsanitary. Furthermore, even in household applications, conventional plungers will not always easily fit within a bathroom cabinet or closet. The present invention provides a plunger having an adjustable plunger portion for allowing the plunger to be conveniently and compactly stored within a confined location.
Moreover, conventional drain and toilet bowl plungers are generally characterized by being difficult to use. Thus, the rubber suction portion is initially very difficult to compress, then suddenly collapses. This causes a sudden shock on or surge to the drain and may loosen plumbing connections. Moreover, the rubber rim of the suction portion does not fit a toilet bowl properly to provide an effective seal, but slips around in the bowl, so that strong controlled pressure and vacuum cannot be exerted on the toilet drain to clear it of a blockage. While conventional plungers are generally better adapted for use in kitchen sinks, drain tubs and the like, they are seriously deficient for use with toilets, as pointed out above.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved drain blockage removing device which allows a smoothly controlled amount of pressure and vacuum to be exerted on a clogged drain, so as to protect the drain from damage, and which is easy and efficient to use. The device preferably should be durable and have readily replaceable parts. The seal exerted by the device should be improved over conventional plungers to provide quicker better drain clearing results. Such device should be capable of being made in a variety of efficient configurations at low cost from readily available materials.